Hairspray (2007 film)
This is about the '''2007 film'. For the stage musical, see Hairspray.'' Hairspray is a 2007 musical based on the stage musical of the same name, itself based on the film by John Waters. Cast *Nikki Blonsky - Tracy Turnblad *John Travolta - Edna Turnblad *Michelle Pfeiffer - Velma Von Tussle *James Marsden - Corny Collins *Christopher Walken - Wilbur Turnblad *Amanda Bynes - Penny Lou Pingleton *Queen Latifah - Motormouth Maybelle *Brittany Snow - Amber Von Tussle *Zac Efron - Link Larkin *Elijah Kelley - Seaweed J. Stubbs *Taylor Parks - Little Inez Plot Tracy Turnblad is an overweight high school student living in Baltimore, Maryland. She and her classmate Penny Pingleton watch the The Corny Collins Show, a local teen dance television show, together. The teenagers featured on the show attend Tracy and Penny's school, among them Amber von Tussle and her boyfriend Link Larkin, the lead male dancer. Amber’s mother, Velma, manages WYZT and makes sure Amber is prominently featured. Corny Collins and the dancers on the show are white, and Velma only allows African-American kids on the show once a month on "Negro Day", hosted by R&B disc jockey Motormouth Maybelle. One of the dancers on the show takes a leave of absence and auditions for a replacement are held. Tracy attends, but is rejected by Velma for being overweight and for supporting integration. Tracy is sent to detention for skipping school and discovers the "Negro Day" kids practicing in the detention room. Tracy befriends Seaweed, the students' best dancer and Motormouth Maybelle's son, who teaches Tracy several dance moves. As Tracy leaves detention, she inadvertently bumps into Link and dreams of a life with him. At a record hop, Tracy’s moves attract the attention of Corny Collins and he chooses her to join the show. Tracy becomes one of Corny's most popular dancers, threatening Amber's chances of winning the show's yearly "Miss Teenage Hairspray" pageant and her relationship with Link, as he grows fonder of Tracy. Mr. Pinky suggests that Tracy be the spokesgirl for his Hefty Hideaway boutique. Tracy persuades her agoraphobic mother, Edna, to accompany her to the boutique as her agent. Tracy introduces Seaweed to Penny, and the two are smitten. One afternoon when Tracy and Link are in detention, Seaweed invites the girls and Link to follow him and his sister Little Inez to a party at Maybelle's store. Edna finds Tracy there and tries taking her home, but Maybelle convinces her to stay and tells her to take pride in herself. At the party, Maybelle informs everyone that Velma has canceled "Negro Day" and Tracy suggests that they march for integration. Edna returns to her husband Wilbur's shop, but Velma gets there first and tries to seduce him. After accusing Wilbur of infidelity, Edna forbids Tracy to be on the show. Wilbur and Edna reconcile. The next morning, Tracy sneaks out of the house to join the protest, which is halted by a police roadblock. The protesters engage in a brawl, while Tracy runs to the Pingletons' home and hides in a fallout shelter. Penny's mother catches Tracy and calls the police before tying Penny to her bed. Seaweed and his friends, having been bailed out by Wilbur, help Tracy and Penny escape. Link visits Tracy’s house to look for her and realizes he loves her. Seaweed and Penny also acknowledge their love during the escape. With the pageant underway, Velma places police officers around WYZT to stop Tracy. She also changes the pageant tallies so Amber is guaranteed to win. Penny arrives at the pageant with Edna, while Wilbur, Seaweed, and the Negro Day kids help Tracy infiltrate the studio. Link breaks away from Amber to dance with Tracy; later, he pulls Seaweed's sister, Little Inez, to the stage to dance in the pageant. Amber tries to re-claim her championship crown but fails. Little Inez wins the pageant, successfully integrating The Corny Collins Show. Velma confesses her tally-switching scheme to her daughter in front of a camera, causing her to get fired. The Corny Collins Show set turns into a celebration as Tracy and Link kiss. Musical numbers *"Good Morning Baltimore" – Tracy and Townspeople *"The Nicest Kids in Town" – Corny and Council Members *"It Takes Two (Tag)" – Link *"Miss Baltimore Crabs" – Velma, Amber and Council Members *"I Can Hear the Bells" – Tracy *"Ladies' Choice" – Link *"The Nicest Kids in Town (Reprise)" – Corny, Council Members, Penny, Edna, Wilbur *"The New Girl in Town" – Amber, Tammy, Shelley, and The Dynamites *"Welcome to the '60s" – Tracy, Edna, The Dynamites, and Hefty Hideaway Employees *"Run and Tell That" – Seaweed, Little Inez, and Detention Kids *"Big, Blonde, and Beautiful" – Motormouth *"Big, Blonde, and Beautiful (Reprise)" – Velma and Edna *"(You're) Timeless to Me" – Wilbur and Edna *"I Know Where I've Been" – Motormouth *"Without Love" – Link, Tracy, Seaweed, Penny, and Detention Kids *"Hairspray" – Corny and Council Members *"You Can't Stop the Beat" – Tracy, Link, Penny, Seaweed, Edna, Motormouth and Council Category:Musical films